The present invention relates to a novel and improved control mechanism, and more particularly to a mechanism for controlling both the clutch and throttle of an engine such as a marine engine, by a single lever.
Control mechanisms of the type which employ a single lever need to be readily operable and free from troubles even where unskilled persons are concerned and must also fulfill the essential requirements of being so adapted that the throttle is held out of operation until the clutch or engine is completely shifted and must have a construction such that the clutch is always held in the shifted position thereof during a operation of the throttle. Further, economy is another essential requirement in addition to the security and operability when applying it to an engine of comparatively small power, such as motorboat engine.
However, none of the control mechanisms hitherto known can fully comply with these requirements.